everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Liode Von Rothbart
Liode Rothbart is a 2014-introduced all-around character created by . Liode is the 16 year old daughter of Odile from Swan Lake and is destined to follow both her mother's and grandfather's destiny. Never to turn a good plan (or prank) down, Liode is infamously known for her wicked deeds and crimes against Headmaster Milton Grimm. Siding with the Neutrals, Liode is still weighing on the pros and cons of following her villainous destiny. Would she choose her role to be Swan Lake's villain or would she rather take the chance of going poof but writing her own heinous destiny? Stay tuned to find out. Character Personality Liode is a pure witch to a lot of people in Ever After High and feels no remorse for it. She embraces her destiny and is quite excited to share a dance with future Prince Siegfried, the handsome Prince Sigmund. Intelligent, witty, and sarcastic, Liode surrounds herself with other future villains like the Son of The Wicked Witch of The West, Embelchore Wicked and the daughter of the Troll Mirror from The Snow Queen, Fordreje Reflection wreaking havoc and chaos to anyone who crosses any of the three. Though Liode enjoys her destiny, she does have a boundary towards it. She doesn't want to die. Who wants to die on purpose? Sure, so does her two "friends" but that doesn't soften the ache of your heart not beating anymore. Nonetheless, she is quite confused about the Royal and Rebel drama( since she does want to follow it but she fears her death) and chooses to be Neutral or as what the two opposing sides refer to as "Royally Rebellious" (as ridiculous as it sounds to her). Appearance Liode is tall with a very gaunt. She has ebony hair with white, red, and brown streaks and olive skin. She also has burgundy colored eyes. She has very round and large eyes (similar to an owl's) and a very swan like neck. She does share a similar resemblance to Duchess Swan in a weird way. Original Tale The Story There was once this weird sorcerer who cursed this swan girl named Odette to stay a swan when the sun was out and be a normal person when the moon was out. Then there's this Prince who don't want to get married but his mama was like "You have to get married or I cut your sorry arse off" so they are gonna have this big kind of Gatsby party. Then this Prince finds Odette and falls in love with her and all that true love shiz. Then at that big party, Rothbart arrives and makes his kid, Odile look like Odette and makes that Prince say he love her and not Odette. Then Odette feels so sad and lonely that she flies away with a broken heart and the Prince goes and say sorry to him and they say they love each other and YAY true love again. Then they both kill themselves. The End. How does Liode come into the Story The child of Odile is set to follow his mother and grandfather's destiny. Come to think of it, Odile's greatest importance in the ballet is to masquerade as Odette and trick Prince Siegfried into pledging his undying love for her and since Rothbart is overpowered by the swan maidens and is what I take, executed. Rothbart could not reproduce any more offspring other than Odile. Now since Odile is the daughter of Rothbart and possibly too old to fulfill the role since she won't fit with the current generation of the future Odette and Siegfried. (and possibly not possessing any magical talents at all) , her child is the successor to both her and Rothbart's role in the ballet/story. Male or female, the child is capable of both roles though if the child is male that dance is gonna be so awkward. Relationships Family All of Liode's family is all deceased. Unfortunately, both her mother and father were killed in a rage of the Swan Maidens at the age of 8 and had been living alone in a tower once inhabited by a famous sorcerer before his untimely death(by dragon). From then on , she became bitter and full of hatred for the world turning their back on her and forgetting about her until Headmaster Grimm had found her in the forest and directly sent her to live in Ever After High with the Two Step-librarians as her adoptive mothers. Friends Liode loves hanging out with fellow future villains who are as evil as her. She enjoys the company of Embelchore Wicked of The West ,Fordreje Reflection, and Pythia Glycon. Due to her years of isolation, it usually takes a while for Liode to trust a person so she does have a small number of friends. Pets TBA Romance As much as Liode hates romance, she does have romantic feelings towards Sigmund Frederick, the future Prince Siegfried of her own story. Though she knows it is completely unmutual, she acknowledges that she has affection for him even though they argue a lot. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day I present to you Ms. Liode Von Rothbart in her Legacy Day outfit. Since she's fulfilling two destinies, Liode is wearing pieces from the original Von Rothbart and Odile. The owl mask, owl feathers and wing/cape thing is from Von Rothbart (took a lot of research and decision making too), I wanted her to have this really grand mask that would make her look like an owl but decided against it cause, she would also need her beautiful hair to be seen for her Odile part of the costume but if we turned her around there would be some detailing that would be faithful to the owl design. The dress and shoes are Odile's except she added some of her grandfather's original cloth and added it to the dress. To the formal description: Liode starts off with wearing a brown and gold owl mask with a large silve feather attached to it and wears a black bustier top with golden embellishments, pearl lining, and a maroon peplum, as well as feathered sleeves that match the feathers on her skirt. Attached to the bustier is an all black tutu adorned with even more dark red feathers that match the previously mentioned sleeves. The dress also is attached with a cape full with even more dark red feathers that mimic how wings look like from the front with the face of an owl if seen from behind. She wears white knee length socks with more feathers that features a criss-cross pattern of black and white. Her shoes are high heels with the heels looking like swans and even more feathers at her heels. She tops it off with a fish net glove and a series of gold and ruby cuffs. Category:Females Category:Swan Lake Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Neutrals Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Characters